Pregnant!
by Malconchita Tara
Summary: Natsumi hamil Endou kalang kabut./"aku rapopo.. rapopo..."/"ehehe, akhirnya..."/ summary acak adut/hontou ni gomen nasai


Siapa yang bilang kalau pagi hari itu tidak indah? Kau bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari merasuki sampai ke sumsum tulangmu. Mendengarkan ocehan burung tiada henti. Menyesapi udara pagi dengan perlahan. Seakan semua masalah yang menimpamu langsung sirna.

Pelatih Raimon kita, Endou Mamoru, melakukan itu setiap paginya. Perlahan tapi pasti.

Sampai akhirnya... Di suatu pagi yang benar-benar menyenangkan, ...

" Aku hamil.. "

Nyawa Endou seakan melayang entah kemana.

**Pregnant**

**Writed by:**

**Malconette Tara**

**Editor:**

**Kim Da Som**

**Genre:**

**Family & Humor**

**Rated:**

**T(buat jaga-jaga)**

**Maafkan Malco, kalo ada typo(s) **

Endou berpikir, hari itu akan sama dengan hari lain. Semuanya berawal ketika Natsumi mendadak berlari ke kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Mual, itulah yang dirasakannya. Dengan sabar, Mamoru mengurut tengkuk sang istri.

Khawatir, Mamoru bertanya, " Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? ". Dijawab dengan gelengan lemah dari Natsumi. Natsumi tahu, inilah anda-tandanya. Wanita berambut blonde itu mengambil test pack dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Mamoru hanya mematung. Terdiam.

Beberapa menit berselang, adegan yang biasanya ada sinetron terjadi di rumahnya.

" Aku hamil! " teriak Natsumi kegirangan, melompat ke arah Mamoru yang nyaris terjatuh. Pria yang dulunya menjabat sebagai kapten itu bingung ketika sang istri mendadak lemas di pelukannya. Efek orang hamil benar-benar mengerikan.

" Istirahatlah dulu. " kata Mamoru membaringkan Natsumi di tempat tidur. Sang istri masih sempat cengengesan.

" Ehehe, akhirnya... "

Sampai sini, Mamoru bingung mau berbuat apa. Terlintas di benaknya, untuk meminta bantuan dari teman-teman seangkatan. Tentu, mereka lebih berpengalaman.

First call. AkixIchi

" Halo, Endou ada apa? "

" Uhng, begini... " Mamoru menggaruk pipinya. " Ichinose, bagaimana cara menangani orang yang hamil? "

" Hah? " Ichinose tersentak bingung. " Kau ini kenapa? Aku saja menikah baru 2 hari yang lalu. "

" Tapi- "

Tut, tut, tut ...

Ichinose menganggap itu adalah hasil kelinduran Endou.

Second call. HarunaxYuuki

" Hai', moshi-moshi, Endou-kun kenapa menelepon? " tanya Haruna.

" Bagaimana caranya menangani orang hamil? "

" APAA?! SIAPA YANG KAU HAMILI?! HANYA KARENA MASAKAN NATSUMI, KAU LANGSUNG SELINGKUH?! "

" Bu-bukan, Haruna. " Seandainya ada bola, dia ingin menyumpalkannya ke mulut Haruna. " Ada 2 fakta yang harus kau ketahui. Pertama, aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Kedua, Natsumi yang hamil. Bukan siapa-siapa. "

" YUUKII-CHAN! NATSUMI SAJA SUDAH PUNYA CALON ANAK, MASA' KITA NGGAK?! "

Ya tuhan... Aku rapopo, rapopo...

" Haru-chan maunya berapa? " Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara Yuuki yang lembut.

" 20! " Buseet, banyak amath!

Lagi, Yuuki menyahut, " Ya sudah, 'buatnya' sekarang saja. "

Mamoru sempat mematung ketika mendengar desahan dan erangan dari ujung sana.

Third call,unknown. Karena Mamoru udah nyesek beut, jadi dia tak tahu siapa yang ia telepon sekarang.

" Halo, Beta Si Manusia Kunyuk disini. "

" Be-Beta? "

" INI KANTOKU PEDO ITU YA?! NGAPAIN NELEPON GUE! GUE PUNYA SI ALPHA! NYESEL GUE NYULIK LO WAKTU ITU! "

Aku bukan pedofil! Jerit Mamoru dalem hati.

Tuut, tuut, tuut. Kembali terputus.

Tuhan, ambil sajalah nyawa hambamu ini.

" Mamoru? Kau baik-baik saja? " Natsumi berteriak kecil.

" Ya, aku tak apa-apa." Kata Mamoru. ' Aku tak apa-apa sampai kamu hamil. ' kata-kata yang menyulitkan diucapkan dalem hati, model bapak-bapak sekarang.

Fourth call. FuyuxShiro

" Keluarga Bahagia Fubuki disini. Ada apa Endou? "

" Bagaimana caranya menangani orang hamil, Fubuki-kun? " tanya Mamoru dengan sisa nyawanya.

" Hm... Natsumi ya? Aku kurang mengerti sih. Tapi, berikan dia air putih hangat. Itu berguna untuk menghangatkan perutnya. " Mamoru mengikuti saran Shirou.

" Sudah. Lalu? "

" Dia masih merasa mual? "

" Ya. "

" Namanya morning sickness. " Ah, akhirnya ada juga orang normal yang memberinya petunjuk.

" Tou-chan! Ayo, maiiinnn! " suara anak kecil terdengar dari kejauhan.

" Sebentar ya, Yoku. Tou sedang bicara dengan mantan kapten Tou. "

" Mamoru-kun menelepon, hm, Shirou? " sekarang, suara wanita.

" Ya, Fuyuka. Natsumi hamil. "

" Berikan teleponnya padaku. "

" Mamoru-kun, dengarkan instruksiku. " perintah Fuyuka. " Buat teh mint. Untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. " Masih dengan handphone di tangannya, Mamoru menyeduh teh mint. Tentu saja, walaupun suami dan istri sama-sama tahu, Fuyuka yang berprofesi sebagai perawat jauh lebih berpengalaman. Apalagi, dia telah mempunyai anak, Fubuki Yoku.

" Lalu? "

" Suruh minumlah! "

" Bukan, maksudku... " Mamoru menghela nafas. Kata-kata 'Aku Rapopo' kembali terucap dalam hatinya. " Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? "

" Korban masih pusing? " entah kenapa, saat Fuyuka menyebut 'korban', Natsumi seperti habis mengonsumsi narkoba.

" Masih. " jawab Mamoru, setelah menanyakan perihal pada sang istri.

" Sediakan tisu, peras air lemon. Buat dia menciumnya. " kata-kata Fuyuka seperti para yakuza yang melakukan BDSM.

" Baik, Fuyuppe. Tapi, bisakah kata-katamu agak diperhalus? "

" Oh, Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku begini karena aku perhatian pada Natsumi. " Fuyuka diam-diam menjadi seorang tsundere yang membuka kedoknya (itu namanya bukan tsundere, author bego)

" Arigatou, Fuyuppe. Bisa kau sambungkan aku dengan Shirou? "

" Nih. " Fuyuka mengembalikan i-phone sang suami.

" Suami dan istri sama-sama hebat ya. " puji Mamoru, walau ada perasaan sedikit kesal.

" Hahahaha. Biasa saja. Masakannya juga sama beracun dengan Natsumi. " Sebenarnya, Mamoru agak marah karena istri cantiknya dijelekkan. Apa daya, fakta itu benar.

" Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Arigatou gozaimasu. "

" Doumo, Endou-kun. "

Mamoru menghela nafas. Berapa masa kehamilan seorang calon ibu? 9 bulan? Lama yaaa... Diliriknya sang istri. Natsumi tertidur, Mamoru menatapnya dengan kasih sayang.

9 bulan ke depan, akan menjadi hal luar biasa yang pernah dialami Mamoru.

Atau ... Tidak sama sekali.

**Tsuzuketa, minna.**

Wuih, 3 bulan hiatus.

Pendek? Memang sengaja dibuat kayak gitu. Entah kenapa ingin membuat cerita bergenre family. Habisnya, Malco hanya memperhatikan fandom Inazuma Eleven dari jauh, ga ada muncul nama seorang tokoh utama bernama Endou Mamoru.

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan prakarsa sang editor Malconette Crew, manusia biasa bernama Kim Da Som, yang berdecak melihat fiction tak kunjung selesai.

" Mau bikin fic baru? Fic lama aja belum kelar! Ya udah, gini aja. Buat tentang family. Romance, hurt/comfort, angst udah biasa. WOI! LU DENGER ENGGAK SIH?! "

" Masih idup. Aku masih idup. " Tidak sensor. Dia memang berteriak seperti itu dan Malco pun menjawabnya seperti itu.

Yowes, inilah dia.

Fic 'Pregnant' akan muncul dalam 10 chappy. Sesuai dengan jumlah bulan kehamilan seorang ibu. Chappy 10 mungkin akan dijadikan 'bonus'.

Review? Ya? Ya? Ya?! Onegai shimasu!


End file.
